Hoho's Dilemma/Transcript
Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Season 1, Episode 6 "Hoho's Dilemma" epsiode begins with Kai-Lan and her friends watching an episode of SpongeBob. Rintoo: Hey, you guys wanna know which SpongeBob episode is my favorite? Hoho: What? Rintoo: The one where SpongeBob and Patrick go to that toy store and they stay there overnight. Lulu: That's my favorite episode as well, not as much as the "Bubblestand" episode. phone rings. Kai-Lan gets up and answers it. Kai-Lan: Empress Kai-lan here. Oh, ni hao, Mr. Fluffy. What's that? You want to come over, and introduce us to your little sister? Well, we can't wait to meet her. Okay, see you later. Tolee: Who was that? Kai-Lan: That was Mr. Fluffy. He wants to bring his sister over. Hoho: Sister? Mr. Fluffy never said anything about a sister before. Tolee: Well, whoever she is, she sures sounds like a nice person. few hours later, Kai-Lan and Rintoo are setting the dinner table, leaving a space for Mr. Fluffy and his sister. Kai-Lan: Well, Mr. Fluffy is bringing his sister ere in a few minutes. What do you think we should do to make her feel welcome? Rintoo: I was hoping we could offer her a basket filled with goodies and toys. You know, as a little "Welcome to the neighborhood" present. Kai-Lan: Yeah, yeah, that's a super idea. I'll start filling a basket up right now. Tolee and Lulu walk into the dining room and set stuff up on the table. Tolee: Here are some more stuff. Where do you want this little ballerina centerpiece. Rintoo: Right there is fine. Hoho: You know, I'm a little worried about this girl Mr. Fluffy is bringing over. W-What if is as rough as Rintoo? Tolee: Relax, Hoho, the least she can do is having a raging appetite. Lulu: Yeah, that's for sure. walks downstairs with a basket full of fresh fruit, toys and other accessories. Kai-Lan: Alright, the basket is all full. Now we're ready. doorbell rings and Rintoo walks over to see who it is. Rintoo: Hey guys, they're here. opens the door and lets Mr. Fluffy and his little sister in. Mr. Fluffy: Ni men hao. All: Ni hao, Mr. Fluffy. Mr. Fluffy; I want you all to meet my sister, Tallulah. Tallulah: Ni men hao. It's such a great honor to meet you all. Mr. Fluffy: Tallulah, these are my friends, Kai-Lan, Tolee, Hoho, Rintoo and Lulu. Tallulah: Wow, you guys are so nice and very fun. takes a sudden glance at Talluluah, whom he seems to have a crush on. He imagines the two of them having a getaway to a magical land. They are seen swiming in the lake, while several fish swim around developing a heart. Then they're riding a bike. Both of them are peddling together. Tolee: Um, Hoho. Are you okay? Hoho: Yeah, I am. Ahh, I am in love. Um, Tallulah? Tallulah: Yes, Hoho? Hoho: Um, I was, um, admiring how wonderful you are, so I was wondering if...you wanted to get together and um...spend some time together? Tallulah: Oh, Hoho, I was getting a glimpse at you and was hoping you would say that. What time should do you want me to show up? Hoho: How about 7:00. Tallulah: Good, see you there. Now how about we eat something. Hoho: Good idea. is at the table eating dinner. Tallulah: So, Mr. Fluffy, how's the bakery business doing for you? Mr. Fluffy: Oh, making cookies and cakes for my friends is the best thing I've ever done. You know I made a welcome home cake just for you. Tallulah: Oh, you shouldn't have. Mr. Fluffy: I suggest, anything to welcome my little sister into the neighborhood. Rintoo: Talluluah, your brother is such a awesome baker. Have you ever helped him make one? Tallulah: Actually, I have, one time. Mr. Fluffy: And it was the most fun we've ever had. I tell you, she got lots of flour on us. Tallulah: That was an accident, but at least it was funny. Mr. Fluffy: We were just about to get our ingredients together, when all of a sudden, the flour was all the way up the top of the shelf. Tallulah grabbed the ladder to get it. But she slid off, grabbing the bag, and some of it got on us. Tallulah: You mean a lot of flour. Mr. Fluffy: Well, you know what I mean. laughs. Kai-Lan: Wow, that sounded silly. Rintoo: The same thing happened to me and Hoho one day. We were making sandwiches, when Hoho accidentally squeezed some mustard on us. I tell you, we'll never forget that one. Hoho: You've said it. Rintoo: And sometimes, we even try to reminiscent the day that it happened. Mr. Fluffy: You guys do that? Rintoo: We sure do. Mr. Fluffy: You know something, Tallulah? We should do that sometimes. You know, get a glimspe at past things that happened in our lives. Tallulah: Great idea, big brother. Hoho: Yeah, and then you guys can get together and talk about that day forever. Kai-Lan: That sounds like a super idea. Let's talk about what happened right now. Tolee: Yeah. I have one. One time, me and Lulu were about to head over to the playground, when wen found this giant mud puddle. We didn't see it and we got mud all over us. We were laughing so hard, we knew we couldn't forget that moment. Lulu: If it wasn't for that mud puddle in the middle of the sidewalk, we wouldn't have remembered that day. Rintoo: Boy, we've sure had some crazy times, huh? Kai-Lan: We sure have. Now, let's finish dinner. gets back together to finish dinner. night, Hoho is getting together for his date with Tallulah. He puts on a suit and tie. In addition to that, he even grabs a present from behind his bed. Hoho: Alright, I'm almost ready. Now all I have to do is put on this special chain Kai-Lan gave me and I'll be set. and Tolee are downstairs watching TV when Hoho walks downstairs. Hoho: Well, I'm all set. Tolee: Wow, Hoho, you look fantastic. It's like you're going to a wedding. Hoho: laughs I don't know about that reference, Tolee. The way I'll be on this date, it'll be as awesome as the time Rintoo juggled oranges with his feet. Rintoo: That right there was the funniest thing I've ever done. Hoho: I know, right? laughs All right, guys, I best be on my way if I'm gonna get Tallulah. See you later. Tolee: Good luck, Hoho. Fluffy's doorbell rings. Mr. Fluffy walks over to the door to see who it is. Mr. Fluffy: Hi, Hoho. Tallulah will be right out. You know how girls are with getting ready. Hoho: I've noticed. walks out of her room, wearing a light blue dress. Hoho: Wow, Tallulah, you look real nice in that dress. Tallulah: Thanks, Hoho. Don't I look really nice? Hoho: You sure do. Come on, we better get going. Tallulah: Alright then, bye, Mr. Fluffy. Mr. Fluffy: Hope you two have a nice date. scene cuts to the beach, where Hoho and Tallulah are sitting on a rock, looking up at the sky. Tallulah: Isn't the night so nice? You know, with the moon shining on the ocean and the waves splashing? Hoho: Yeah, it real nice. Tallulah: Um, Hoho. You're a really nice guy. The first time I layed my eyes on you, I just knew this was the perfect oppitunity to ask you out. Hoho: Well, you knew I thought that way too. Tallulah. Tallulah: Yes, Hoho? Hoho: You know, there's a one in 50% chance that we'll be able to become friends. I'm glad that I asked you out for a date. This was a perfect way to get ti know each other. Tallulah: You know what, Hoho? I totally agree. Who knows, maybe someday we could get together and we can play. Hoho: That sounds like an excellent idea, Tallulah. Hey, I know a game we can play. Tallulah: What? Hoho: Chase the little sister of Mr. Fluffy. Tallulah: Oh, I know where this is going. I'm gonna get you. and Tallulah chase each other around the beach, laughing. End of episode. Copyright © 2012 Sony Pictures Television, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Transcripts Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One Transcripts